


Love Is Worth Waiting For

by drxgmedown



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drxgmedown/pseuds/drxgmedown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story detailing the build up and relationship of you and Luke Hemmings. It's hard to tell sometimes how much you truly care about somebody, but all it takes is one day, one train station and one kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

“I’ll call you later to pick me up.” I said, pushing open the car door and turning my head away from my Dad to look at the ever so dismal college building for another _fabulous_ day in hell. “Alright, have a nice day y/n, don’t for-“, I closed the door before he could finish but by the time I turned back around to apologise he was already gone. With an elongated sigh under my breath I walked towards the gate that looked to have a recently applied layer of paint on it but somehow was already chipping off little bits because every so often somebody would come along and just pull the paint away, revealing the cold, rusting metal bars underneath.

I never liked this college, I never really wanted to come back for the last year either - leave, pursue my dream goals, get a job, move out - but I never could. Something kept pulling me back in everyday and I didn’t know what it was. Well. Not until I got into class anyway. I always thought he was cute.

We were given a room to meet in, first years in one and second years in the other. Moving through the halls it was blindingly obvious who was new and who was still trying to come to terms with the fact that they were back in this shithole. You could tell because half of the college was smiling and the others, well, they had the same facial expression as me really. Tired, underwhelmed at the little renovations had been implemented throughout the summer and somewhat annoyed that I didn’t have the guts to leave.

I saw a group of my classmates walking through the hall and waved, I could hear one of the girls from down the hall “Look! Its y/n”, and they all walked a little faster smiling, asking how my summer was but he… wasn’t there? “Have any of you seen Luke?” I asked, trying to seem too bothered that he wasn’t with them and considering none of them answered or acknowledged that I asked, I just assumed he wasn’t with them but I wished to God he hadn’t left. Jesus Christ what is wrong with me, I haven’t seen him the whole summer and we hardly talked in first year. We hadn’t even talked through the break either.

We all walked up the stairs, some walking faster than others as if they actually wanted to get into class. I doubt today would be too much hassle, just an in and out job. Enrol then home but pushing open the door to the floor we were on something just didn’t feel right and I had the strangest feeling that something wasn’t right. I ignored it and I’m glad I did, when I walked into the second year room everything kind of just slipped into place but he wasn’t there. I looked all around the room and everybody was there but him, now I know why I got a twinge in my stomach but then I just couldn’t understand why I did. Maybe he did leave.


	2. Sinking deeper and deeper

“y/n, are you okay? You seem l-“, questioned my tutor as my head was moving around the room looking for Luke at such a pace I’m not surprised he was concerned, but I interjected before he could finish “Yes! Yeah I’m fine, I’m quite tired.” But I moved towards my classmate that smiled and mouthed something to me that I couldn’t quite make out while she was making all efforts to make me sit next to her by flailing her arms around and pointing to the seat.

I moved over smiling and setting my back down, exchanging the usual ‘how was your summer?’ question and getting nothing but drivel back, she could talk for hours but luckily the tutor started talking so she had to stop, “Thank God” I whispered under my breath which the tutor seemed to pick up from the front of the class, “Happy to be back y/n?” to which I gave a sort of sarcastic smile, my eyes moving back and forth between the tutor and the door to the class which Luke still hadn’t walked through.

It’d been 5 minutes since class started and there was still no sign of him but then the handle twisted, my heart skipped a beat. Why the fuck did I care so much? We hardly talked, were we even friends? This might not even be him. In he walked, smiling and apologising profusely for being late, he was never late but my God he was just so… cute. Everything about him, his hair, his face, his glasses, even the way he moved. I smiled so much I had to look down at my phone to stop him from seeing and I remember him sitting next to me and we exchanged a quick ‘Hello!’ and ‘Hi!’, fuck I liked him.

The class had ended and that meant college had too, so me and Luke and a few others went out for lunch because it was the appropriate time and I’d hardly eaten any breakfast because I let my nerves get the better of me. And eventually, one by one they all left apart from Luke and I. We sat there for a few more hours just talking, laughing, and connecting. We never really did this last year, we kind of just went our own ways and I’m not sure why because this boy was the most charming I’d ever met and every word that came out of his mouth made me smile more and more. I was lost in his eyes and his smile and do you want to know the best thing? This happened every day since that day and every day I fell further and further.

I never sat next to anybody else, I never went to lunch without him, whenever he had a sick day all I wanted to do was care for him and speak to him, whenever he wasn’t in college all I wanted to do was leave or sit with my earphones in and speak to nobody, he made it worthwhile and because of him I stayed and it was so, so, so worth it.


	3. "I didn't want to be anywhere else."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your birthday, and all you want is to spend it with Luke. And you did.

Weeks went by and every day the one thing I wanted was to go into college and sit with him, and I knew this wasn’t just a friendship anymore I wanted more than just this but I could never tell what he wanted, I couldn’t just say ‘Hey Luke I like you, I want to be your girlfriend, I want to kiss your face and hold your hand and fall asleep in your arms every night’ because I’d just seem insane but somehow I thought that’s what he wanted too, I just had to wait. But I never did sit next to anybody else or go to lunch with anybody else, and if he wasn’t in college the day seemed to drag but we always talked through college even if he was and that kept me going.

It got to November and I was a bit late into college, my fucking alarm never woke me up so walking in late and seeing Luke with my space left next to him made my day a little bit better. Luke and I had clicked and connected so much so I bit the dust and sparked the particular conversation I’d been dying to ask, “So it’s my birthday soon an-“, he interrupted me, smiling, (God I was hooked on that smile like it was a drug) “I know, and we’re not in college for it so I’ve had to bring your present in today.” I was looking at him questionable, with a distressed look in my eye but he kept eyeing up my chair, tilting his head to the left as to say ‘sit down’ so I pulled out my chair and this fucking loser, my God he got me so much chocolate. My favourite chocolate, even the special ones that only came out in winter, he got it all and I smiled so much and I could see him smiling too. All I wanted to do was pick him up and cuddle him and kiss him an- good grief, this boy.

“Thank-you this is the best present I could have asked for”, I said, offering him one of my favourite chocolates but he shook his head – “No, I got those for you, I don’t want any of them!” but I knew he did, he ate them nearly as much as I did. “Okay then do something for me because it’s my birthday.” I told him, I didn’t know how this was going to turn out but I hoped for the best, “Come out with me and my friends for the night?” And his face lit up, “Yes! Yeah, yeah, yes definitely! I’ll be there! I wouldn’t miss it for the world!” this quiet, nervous, intimidating 6 foot giant turned into this bubbly spark of energy and it was the most adorable thing in the world. And until that day everything stayed as it was. Just friends.

But then it came and it couldn’t have come any slower, all I wanted was to get Luke alone and dance with him in a drunken haze of happiness. We went to my favourite club, we all had drinks, and we all had fun. The whole night my friends who had never met this boy before wouldn’t stop telling me how lovely he was, how cute we were together and how adorable he was and they weren’t wrong. He was everything and more, and I wanted him. This is it, I put my drink down and I stood up to dance, his eyes followed my hand as I took his in mine and pulled him down the stairs. I held both of his hands and we just danced, I couldn’t stop smiling and laughing this boy really was perfect, I couldn’t stop looking into his eyes. Should I kiss him? No, maybe, yes, no. A million different things were going through my head but then I was pushed to the floor, I lost all train of thought as I slowly tumbled over in this overcrowded room of people. Luke helped me up and made sure I was okay, he kept asking, “Are you okay? Are you sure? Please be okay, are you okay?” and the more I reassured him he wouldn’t accept it, all he wanted was to know I was okay.

I needed some air so I took him outside but I held his hand tightly, pulling him through the crowds of people. We got outside and sat on the sidewalk, watching the drunken teenagers and some odd looking men and women who looked like they had about 18 children already getting drunk and gyrating on each other. I leant my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes and he put his arm around me and leaned his head on mine, this was perfect. I needed this. I waited so long for this. But it was time to go home, and I didn’t want him to leave me, “You know, you can come back to mine – it’s not a problem for me.” I told him, but I didn’t do this to have sex. I knew for a while that I didn’t want sex, asexuality is what I researched it to be regardless, he shook his head, “I shouldn’t – I’m working tomorrow anyway, not early but not late enough to get back in time. I’m really sorry.” He said, looking down to me. And I smiled, nodding, “It’s okay! I’m just glad you’re here. I didn’t want you to be anywhere else.” I said, rubbing my thumb along his hand, “I didn’t want to be anywhere else but here either y/n.”


End file.
